Only You Can Save Me
by evilsensei123
Summary: Sakura has changed so much in six years. At night, someone calls out to Sakura in her dreams. Who is it? It says Save me.
1. The Dreams

Here is my try at Itachi and Sakura. No voting this time like my last one. If you want voting just say so.

Naruto: Why not?

Me: People were complaining.

Sakura: About what?

Me: I don't wanna say.

Itachi: Finally one with me!

Sasuke: -sigh-

Please Read and Review.!!!!!!!

_**Chapter 1: The Dreams**_

"Save me." a voice called to her from the darkness. "Who are you?" she called back.

"The...one...you...love..."

"I love no one anymore. I lost my emotions long ago."

"In...time...Sakura..." the voice faded away. "AHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed. That nightmare had kept her up many a night afore. She looked around and saw no one. She breathed heavily. She got up from bed and put on her night robe. She walked to the window and looked up at the moon. "Who is he?" she asked herself. _'It can't be Sasuke' _

**_'What if it is? Will you go and save him?' _**Inner Sakura asked.

'_No. I care for him no longer.'_

Its been six years since Sasuke left. Three years ago Sakura got fed up with her feelings and threw them all away. She couldn't bear it anymore. Now she is one of the strongest ANBU and their prized medic-nin. Her parents died a year after Sasuke left. She lived alone in an apartment she rarely used. She was almost never home. She was always on missions. Naruto and her had stayed friends along with everyone else. Sakura had changed so much. Her hair was always in a bun with her bangs to the side. (i have no idea how to describe her) Sakura usually never took off her ANBU uniform. When she did, many guys would hit on her and she'd give them the cold shoulder. (sound like someone??). Sakura was still in apprenticeship with Tsunade-sama. Sakura was always in her office talking with her. Tsunade was the first person she would go to for advice on anything. (second is Ino).

She sighed and thought she'd take the week off to get her self together. "I'm going crazy"

The next day, as Sakura walked down the streets of Konoha. She was greeted by an unforgettable companion."Sakura-chan!" Naruto called. Sakura turned her head and saw Naruto. Naruto hadn't changed at all.

She gave him her salutations and they walked to Ichiraku. Naruto saw that Sakura was acting different today.

"What's wrong?" he said after eating his second bowl of ramen. "Nothing. I'm just not hungry. Here. You eat it." she pushed her bowl towards Naruto. "Are you ok Sakura?"

"I'm fine. Just some stuff going in my head." A few guys walking by behind her whistled to her. (you know, the whistle to signify a girl's sexy). She hated the guys who adored her beauty. Hinata came by and greeted them both. Sakura left a few minutes after to leave Hinata and Naruto alone.

She went to the forest to be by herself for a while. "Who could he be?" she said as she recalled that dream again. "And who is he?" A familiar voice came from up in the tree. "Kakashi-sensei... Stop stalking me."

"You sound like its my job. I was here first. Maybe you are stalking me."

"Not in your dreams."

"If only" he said and sighed. He smiled through his mask. "Sakura, anything wrong?"

"Not you too" she said in annoyance, "I'm fine. I just have some thinking to do."

"Don't think too hard. You might hurt yourself."

"That's advice for Naruto"

She looked at her sensei and thought to herself, _'Is it sensei? I did have a crush on him after Sasuke left... Maybe not.'_

"Sakura?" he asked. She shook her head and said, "Its nothing"

"Who is he?"

_**End of Chapter 1**_

Read and Review People!!!!!!!!!!

Itachi: Hey where am I?

Me: Be patient.

Sakura: -sigh-

Sasuke: Why am I always heard of and never seen?

Me: I'm planning on having you appear here. I'm still not sure.

Anyways, I hope you like this one. Please REVIEW!!!!!!!!


	2. The Capture

Hey!!!!!! Here's chapter 2. Hope you enjoy it.

Please read and review!

Me: This is still an intro to whats gonna happen so bear with me

Itachi: You take too long!!!! I want Sakura now!!!!!

Sasuke: At least you get to have a story with her. When do I get one?!

Me: You were very bad! So no story yet for you!

Sasuke: Unfair!!!!

Here's chapter 2. Make sure you read and review!!!!!!! R & R

There wasn't a day that went by without thinking of her dream. Her thoughts said they were pointing to Sasuke. Yet her heart said it was someone different. "I just don't get it Ino!" she yelled, "I hate him! I despise him for making me feel this way! Why won't I stop thinking about him?!"

"Maybe its saying he's coming back"

"If he is, I'm leaving. I'll move to Suna or something."

"Now you're just running away from your problems"

"Thats what Tsunade-sama said"

_Flashback_

_Sakura was explaining her dreams to Tsunade. "Maybe you still love him?"_

"_Every time before this I thought of him as dead. I no longer have feelings for that bastard. I'm sure of it."_

"_What if he comes, Sakura?_

_  
"I'll get the hell away from here"_

"_That means you're just running away from your problems"_

_They sat in the Hokage office filing and sorting papers. Sakura stayed silent while thinking about who that man could be. "Maybe a new love shall come to you Sakura?"_

"_Love is an emotion I tossed out long time ago." she said and walked out of the office. "Sakura. It may be coming closer than you think"_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Sakura sighed. She was doing a lot of that this week. "Don't worry Sakura! You'll stop having that dream sooner or later."

"First Sasuke, then Kakashi-sensei. My heart can't take it anymore."

"What about Neji? He still likes you."

"There's nothing there. No matter how hard he tries... Nothings going to happen between us. The best he can do is be a good friend."

Sakura left the flower shop telling Ino she had a mission to do. Sakura was wering her normal outing clothes so Ino knew it was a lie. "Sakura..."

WITH SAKURA

Sakura walked to the main gate to get away from the town. She tried to convinced the guards to let her into the forest. They did not allow it. She decided to go to Sasuke's old training spot. No one ever came here. She practiced with her kunai and shuriken a few times. All perfectly in the bulls-eye. Nothing could get Sakura's mind off her dream. She recollected all her weapons from the targets and laid on the grass. She closed her eyes and started to remember the past she worked so hard to put behind her.

Sasuke leaving, her depression, attempted suicide, and when she tossed away her emotions. _Emotions make you weak. Why bother having them...??_ She thought to herself.

She suddenly sensed faint traces of chakra. She quickly got up and got into her fighting stance. "Who's there?" she asked. No one answered. The chakra dissapeared and she relaxed a bit. "Not a wise thing to do little girl."

Sakura turned around and saw an Akatsuki member. "Kisame!" she yelled. "Was it that obvious?" he asked. "Your big sword and skin color gave you away." she said sarcastically. "And your bright pink hair gave you away."

"How did you get in Konaha?"

"My secret. Now come with me little blossom"

"I'd rather puke my guts out"

Kisame charged at her. Sakura easily dodged his attack. He slashed his sword at her, but Sakura's speed kept him away. _This is too easy_. Sakura thought. She grabbed his arm and sent him flying into a tree. She picked him up again and threw him in the air. "Lion's barrage!!!!" (or whatever that taijutsu sasuke copied from Lee) she yelled as she struck at him. "Not bad." He said as he got up to his feet.

"You ain't seen nothin' yet." She suddenly felt a karate chop to her neck and dropped to the ground.

"I coulda gotten her" Kisame said.

"You were taking too long, idiot" Deidara said.

Sakura fell unconscious soon after.

"_Sakura...Save me..." The dark voice called to her once again._

"_Its you again... I want to know... Who are you?"_

"_You shall know soon, my love."_

Sakura opened her eyes. She was laying on a huge bed with black and red pillows and a black comforter with red clouds on it. "Where am I?" she asked herself. She looked around the room and saw no one. "Awake now?"

"Who's there?!" she yelled. She tried to get up in fighting stance. She fell over on the bed. She noticed that her hands and legs were tied together. "Now you can't get away, Cherry blossom"

She saw the figure walk towards her. The Akatsuki outfit hid most of his face. She noticed those red Shariangan (sp?) eyes.

"Uchiha Itachi..."

Here is chapter 2!!!!!! yay!!!!!! I'll try to post the chapters a little earlier than expected. Chapter 3 might come in about 2 months or so. Sorry.

Plz R & R


	3. Akatsuki's Hideout

Oh my gosh. I am such an idiot. I have been brainstorming my a$$ off to try an figure out this story. I have thought about deleting this but I will continue to try and finish it. If one of you can give me ideas that'd be so great!!!!!!! ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!!!!!!!!!(thanx everyone)

Sakura: Is Itachi-san the one calling me in my dreams?

Me: You'll see.

Itachi: Tell us!

Me: No.

Sasuke: Do I get to be in this one?

Me: Yea. You play a big roll in here.

Sasuke: I DO?! -happy-

Me: No.

Sasuke: Bitch.

Me: NO FIC FOR YOU!

SASUKE: GOMEN-NASAI!!!!

**Chapter 3**

"I-Itachi Uchiha!" Sakura yelled upon seeing him. '_**I'm in the same room with the S-class criminal UCHIHA ITACHI!!!! I am so dead**_!' she thought. His Sharingan eyes glaring at her, sent a chill down her spine. She swallowed her spit and watched him as he approached her. "You are my brother's woman aren't you?" He asked.

"The hell I am!" she yelled. "Where am I? Why did you kidnap me?"

"Your tongue could cost you your life here." he put his face closer. She could feel his breath on her face. She was in the lair of an S-class criminal! _**'What the hell am I going to?'**_ She pushed his face away from her and yelled, "Stay away from me!"

"I won't kill you as long as you listen to what you are told, girl."

"My name is Sakura!" _**I am so not gonna be his servant girl! **_

Itachi's red Sharingan eyes just stared at her. Looking into her jade eyes, he saw fear and angst. He moved closer to her once more.. "S..Stay away!" she warned. She desperately tried to reach a kunai in her pouch, but it was empty.

"Don't bother. We took all your weapons and drugged you. You're chakra flow has been cut off so you won't have much strength." he said._ 'Damn him!'_ she thought. Itachi walked in front of her and continued to observe the konoichi. She looked away from him to revert his gaze.

_**'Interesting... I wonder...' **._Itachi thought. Itachi held her chin and pulled it so her eyes would meet his. They were no longer crimson red they were now the color onyx. Sakura looked into his eyes. As looked into them, she thought of Sasuke. Sakura quickly slapped his hands away from her face and yelled " Don't you ever touch me again!!!!!".

"Hn." he replied. _**So she still thinks of my little brother does she?'.**_He could see it all in her eyes. Sasuke, hurt, pain, and anger. Sasuke's leaving seemed to run her life from then on. Itachi saw it all.

Itachi turned around and began to leave the room. He paused and said, "There is food on the table. You will not leave this room ever. I will come into this room everyday and night to make sure you know you're place." He lefted the room and Sakura could hear a click a few seconds after. Obviously, he locked the door.

She observed the room. It was spacious. The curtains on the windows were red and black. The walls were bare except for a mirror with and elegant gold frame around it. The table was round. It was a few feet away from the bed with two chairs. Sakura could see another door adjacent to the one Itachi used to leave. It was labeled 'Bathroom'. Sakura got off the bed and walked to the table. The meal consisted of miso soup, a piece of bread and some water. She didn't feel all that hungry, but she had to eat before she starved herself to death. She tore bits of bread and placed them in her mouth. She forced her mouth to swallow it. She felt so sick to her stomach from the anxiety. She ate the food slowly so that her stomach could digest it.

She managed to finish half of her food. She felt like she was going to puke and went into the bathroom. She drooped her head over the toilet in case she might puke. She held it there for a few moments and then removed it. She found some shampoo in the bathtub and washed her hair. She wanted to bathe, but was afraid one of those men would be peeping through a hole. She dried her hair and went back into the room.

She was surprised to find Itachi there waiting patiently at the table. She sat on the other chair and averted her eyes from his. There were long pauses of silence between the two and finally Itachi said something.

"Do you know why you're here?"

"To lure out your brother."

"No. Sasuke will have to find me with his own power. You are here to fix my eyes."

Sakura diagnosed Itachi immediately. He was going blind from the Mangekyou. He used it too much so it must have been straining them. It would take her at least a day or so for one eye. So in total two days to fix his eyes. She wanted to get out of here as soon as possible alive.

"So will you fix them, or will you die trying to escape?"

"Will you bring me back home? Safely?"

"Maybe"

"Thats not so reassuring. I promise to fix your eyes if you can bring me back to Konoha safely!"

"If I do that, you'll tell that Hokage of your's where we've been hiding."

"So you'll kill me"

"That or you join the Akatsuki."

"SCREW YOU!!!!!!!!!"

Itachi, at inhumane speed, suddenly put a kunai to her neck. He could smell her hair. The scent of cherries and jasmine. He whispered in her ear, "Any last words?"

"I'll join."

End Chapter 3

This will be my update for a while. I have finals coming up and I really need to study. And I have so many other fics to write. Plus one bonus one of me and my friends due to their request with illustrations! (-sarcastic- Yippee for me!!!!!!). I also have summer school if i don't pass them so that'd suck for me and you guys who are waiting for me to update! Well... I hope i can get through all this. Wish me luck.

-evilsensei

-Yuki Nakahara

Sasuke: Hope you fail, bitch!

Me: -locks Sasuke in closet- You are so not getting a fic.

Naruto: Do I get one?

Me: ... I'm a little busy. Didn't you read the notice above?

Naruto: No one reads your commentary!

Me: -locks Naruto in- Have fun you two!

Please R&R


	4. Sakura and the Akatsuki

Hi everyone!!!!!!!

I know I'm getting slow on updates, but i started school like 2 weeks ago!!!!!!!!!!!

T.T My school is bent on making its students depressed and angry the rest of their lives!

And so far... ITS WORKING!!!!!!!!!!!

Well, I will try to continue this one because I lost focus of it. I knew every single plot and twist I was going to put in here, and I forgot!

Yes, i know. Now you're thinking this writer is a complete idiot!

Sasuke: Of course you are! I knew it from the start!

Me: I swear you are going to die in all my fics!!!!

Sasuke: WHO THE HELL CARES ANYMORE???!!!!!!

Naruto: Man, Sasuke really hates the writer...

Me: Tell me about it.

Anyway, I'll try and balance everything with this and school.

Chapter 4

She was given an Akatsuki outfit along with the ring. She painted her nails and she swore she would be in the Akatsuki for life. She felt that she sold her life away.

A week had gone by as Sakura was welcomed into the Akatsuki. Sakura had imagined a very cold and musty environment full of depression and anger. But it felt quite warm. Itatchi didn't seem as cold hearted (but still very cruel and silent). They all had some sort of feelings for each other. Would caring be the word?

Sakura was in charge of cleaning and cooking in the hide-out. They took her out on occasion for help on their missions and Sakura did as she was told. Itachi let her out to the towns because she was the least suspicious person. Though Itachi was there in the shadows making sure she didn't run away. Sakura had not even thought of escaping. She actually liked it in the Akatsuki. She reflected on her life in Konoha and found it boring and dull the past few years. She made friends with Deidara and Kisame. Itatchi she talked to almost never.

Sakura had stopped having those dreams and she continues to wonder why. She has still come up with no explanation or clue, so she decided to just dismiss the problem.

Sakura had fixed Itachi's eyes

Sakura was making dinner in the kitchen. Itachi saw her and wondered, _'Why is she so happy to be__ here? Why is she smiling? Does she like it here? She's planning something...'_. Itachi wanted to know the truth. "Sakura." Itachi called. "Yes? Itachi-san?" she replied. She stopped cooking and looked at him.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Cooking! What's it look like?"  
"In a pink apron?"

"Huh? Oh yea! You like?"

"..."

"Kisame and Deidara bought it in town and told me i could use it for cooking"

Itatchi could see Deidara and Kisame watching from the doorway of the kitchen. _'The pervs'_ Itachi thought. "I'm making [insert food here" Sakura said. "Hn..." He observed her cooking and looked at her eyes, no, fear, no angst, no treachery. He sensed happiness and content. Why was she no longer trembling with fear? Why was she happy here? Why was she not escaping? Why?

Sakura started singing unaware that Itatchi was still in the kitchen.

_No, even I do really wanna see you,  
I need to take my time,  
Spend some days alone, being by myself, will be all I do._

_If, doesn't exist an everlasting love, in which I could believe,  
I got hurt because, I was very awkward  
Know it but I don't want no losing, no!_

_Thinking of you made me cry, so my eyes  
They were filled with tears, and all I've got,  
Is my will to be with you again._

_Thinking of you made me cry, so many times  
The only thing left in this song was you,  
And I have my will to be with you someday..._

(the song is My Will the English version)

Itatchi cleared his throat making her aware of his presence. "I'm sorry Itatchi-san! I'll stop singing!"

"Itatchi"

"Eh?"  
"Just Itatchi"

"Yes! Itatchi, dinner will be ready soon. Ok?" Sakura said and smiled at him.

End chapter

I have many things to apologize for

#1 sorry fir the short chapter, but this was all i could do.

#2 Sorry everyone, I noticed I was spelling Itachi 2 different ways, "Itachi" and "Itatchi" I apologize to everyone. Can sum1 tell me the right spelling? I'm really sorry!

Itachi: YOU SPELLED MY NAME WRONG??!!!

Shikamaru: You idiot, how could you not know your own name?

Naruto: Even I'm not that stupid.

Kiba: I mean she spelled it wrong fir the last 3 chapters. How'd you not know?

Itachi: -getting really pissed- I'll kill you all!

Me: Um... While Itachi is killing everyone...

Itachi: THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!!!!!!

We have one thing to be happy of though. Yesterday was Kakashi's birthday!

HAPPY BIRTHDAY HATAKE KAKASHI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kakashi: Thank you!

Please review and send me suggestions! THANK YOU!

-Yuki Nakahara (evilsensei)


End file.
